The price of failure
by KamiaKotai
Summary: Kami and Kai against Tala and Bryan, but what happens when the winner gets whatever it is he wants? LEMON FxM


_Wednesday, October 26th: I read through this and added in much need punctuation and corrected some spelling mistakes! Sorry to everybody who had already read this, it was really sloppy, but it's better now. O and if anyone finds more mistakes please email me and tell me where so I can correct them! Thanx again!_

_O and thanx amz for giving me the heads up on all my mess ups!_

* * *

Kami cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt the red head thrust harder into her. She pulled hard at the restraints that had been forcefully put on her, the cold metal handcuffs that bound her wrists to the bed and the leather collar that was around her neck. Hooked to a chain, the collar wasn't what you'd call comfortable. Acutally nothing about this situation was comfortable, this was one of the single worst things she had ever experienced...aside from the days at the abbey.

/Flashback/

The whole terrible day had started when her and kai had been practicing, playfully ofcourse. Tala and Bryan had been watching from afar whispereing amongst themselves, and after a few hours of watching them blade, theystepped up for a challenge.

"Hey girls, how about we battle.Me and Bry against you two." Tala insulted Kai in the process of his request.

"That's not even enough of a challenge to call it a battle." Kai sneered back leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh really? Than how about we higher the stakes a bit." Bryan smirked, the team was unknowingly playing right into their hands.

"You mean bet?" Kami spoke up for the first time of the day.

"Yeah that's right bet.I mean you guys should have no problem with it since you say you'd be able to beat us hands down." Tala licked his lips while watching Kami.

"Fine. What are your terms?" Kai spoke for both himself and Kami knowing she would agree with whatever he wanted.

"Alright here is how this is gonna work, it's us two against you two, well kinda. I want to go against Kami and that leaves Kai to Bryan. So you fight your opponent, but teammtescan help each other outif they want to. The last blade standing wins and whoevers blade it is gets whatever it was they bet for. Sounds simple enough right." he shot Bryan a side glance before continuing. "Well if i happen to win i want Kami, for an entire night." he licked his lips again his eyes shinning with lust, and smirked hearing Kai growl at him.

Bryan smirked and then spoke up, "And if i win i want it in writing that i'm better than the almighty Kai, signed and sealed."

"So now that you know what we want what is it that you want if you win?" Tala asked watching Kami move about uneasily watching Kai.

Kai looked up a deadly smile playing across his face, "Ok _when_ i win i want your blades, keep your bit if you want but i want your blades." his eyes shined wildly reflecting what he wanted.

Kami didn't really want anything from either boy so decided quickly to follow Kai, "If i win i want Kai to get what it is he wanted." she stated flatly giving Kai a small grin.

"Ok, now that the terms are set. On your marks. 3...2...1. LET IT RIP!" Tala and Bryan launched their blades from their side of the dish while Kai and Kami did the same.

"Falborg!"

"Wolborg!"

"Dranzer!"

"Macoah..."

The four sped into battle Kai and Bryan going head onwhileTala and Kami were already grinding each other. Everything was going fine, that isuntil...Bryan pulled a very dirty trick, he used Folborg to unleash a dangerous wind attack but not on Kai's blade but on Kai himself. Kamihadn't seen any of this because she was a little preoccupied fighting Tala in order to keep his hands off her.

The attack sent Kai reeling back but he quickly regained his footing, he rubbed his eyes and looked around only to notice everything was spinning, he felt so dizzy. He could hear the battle but it seemed so far away, that attack had him totally shaken up.

Kami turned to see Kai falling all over himself, and then saw dranzer being pinned against the wall. "Kai...what are you doing? Get up, you can't lose this." she tried to speak to him but he didn't seem to hear her. "Kai!" she tried one last time talking louder than she usually does.

"Well fine, if your not going to fight for you pride and dignity than i am" she hissed making a quick manuver, her blade darted over away from Tala and knocked Bryan back. Bryan was taken off guard and almost got knocked out of the dish but was saved by Tala's quick move, "Don't you dare Bry i still need your help." he whipsered only loud enough for Bryan to hear.

Kami quickly pushed Kai back behind her and centered herself in front of the dish facing both oppnents. 'First things first i have to make sure Kai's blade is protected.' she thought while watching the other two as they shot attacks at her blade left and right. Kami yelled out to her blade, "Macoah FLY!" she threw her hand up in the air and her blade followed her actions, next she slipped off her silver ring with the rose in it and threw it up high in to air. A bright light shone and then she called out her attack, raising both hands high, "Black Rose Shower!" as she said the last words she slammedboth of her arms down and while they came down so did her attack. Many black roses fell from the sky, circling Kai's blade creating a protective barrier around it. 'That should do for now' she thought weakly, realizing for the first time how tired she really was. She and Kai had been practicing all day, and this attack always took alot out of her. Turningshe focused her attention on the oncoming threat, two blades headed straight for her.

The blades all slammed together with a clash, amazingly Kami was able to stand her ground holding both of the russian blades back. She pushed them back a little but the moment after she gained some ground she was sent flying to the ground her blade barely staying in the dish. She quickly pulled herself to her feet not wanting them to get to much of an edge on her. Almost instantlyafter she gained back some balance a silver and blue blade attacked her with painful furosity.

Tala had his mind set on what he wanted and it was fueling his strength, the exact strength he needed to win. As he hacked relentlessly at Kami's blade Bryan was busy thrashing through rose after rose getting closer to the helpless Kai with every move. Kami knew that she had enough strength left for one attack, but it would only benefit one of them. She turned her attention towards Bryan, she couldn't let him knock out Kai's blade...she wouldn't. She looked towards the battle and let the name of her final attack exscape her lips, "Sincerity Sacrfice!"

At the sounds of the words her blade kicked itself into over drive and in a flash of darkness Bryan's blade was knocked out, as was her's and Kai's. She knew the only way to save Kai was to take out Bryan by sacrificing her own blade, but she also knew that since Bryan was so close to Kai it would take him out as well...leaving Tala as the last blade spinning.

At the sight Tala smirked to himself, "perfect." he muttered under his breath. Not wanting to waste a minutehe called his blade backand jumped to the other side of the dish landing flatly next to Kami who had just picked up her own injured blade. The second after she stood up she felt an arm lock around her waist pulling her into Tala, "I win." he whispered into her ear while also giving it a slight nip. He easily picked her up and carried her like she was his bride...his prize.

It felt like only secondsafter Kami felt herself being pushed into a dark room she knew as Tala's. He shut the door behind and then pushed her against the door pinning her with his own body. He grabbed her waist with his hands and leaned in capturing her soft lips with his own managing a rough kiss. After a couple seconds the eager teen wanted more, he pushed himself harder against the fragile girl and pushed his own lips harder against hers. Kami felt his tongue lick her lips but wasn't all to anxious to allow him to enter. Sensing this Tala moved one of his hands up and ran it over her breast, wishing to pull her shirt off now but barely managed self restrain.

The panther let out a small cry of surprise and anger, Tala taking the moment to his advantage slipped his tongue into her open cave exploring every hidden area. After a few minutes of this he pulled away leaving them both gasping for air. He watched her as she held onto her chest as she breathed loudly trying to catch her long lost breath, watching her only made him want her. He grabbed at her shirt, his hands up tickling her soft stomach slowly. He reached her bra and undid the buckle in the front letting it fall loose and hang from her pinned arms. He felt her squirm under his weight, he got the message, he knew that she wanted him to stop. But this was her choice she could've saved herself but that's what she gets for saving Hiwatari.

He leaned down and nipped teasingly at her jawbone, then catching her ear lobe in his teeth biting softly. Moving further down her planted kisses down her neck, sucking here and there. Not meaning to, Kami accidently let a small moan surface from her lips in turn making Tala smirk. His hands ran over her boobs as he flicked her soft nipples lightly under her shirtmaking her moan even louder squirming to get free. He kissed her passionatly before roughly picking her up and tossing her easily to the bed.

Kami sat up wanting to make a break for the door but Tala quickly straddled her sitting on her stomach pinning her to the soft bed. Reaching up towards the side table the red head pulled our a set of handcuffs and secured them around her slender wrists but first wrapped the small chain through the bars on the bed surrendering her arms useless against him. Kami was surprised the most to feel something locked around her neck, by the feeling of it the strap was leather.Turning her headslightlyshe noticed a long chainleading awayfrom her neck and connecting to a small steal loop on the side of the bed frame. She was stuck at the mercy of this lustfull russian.

He quickly unbuttoned her shirt from the front revealing her bare chest, the chilly air causing her nipples to stand on end. He bent over and caught one in his mouth sucking hard while looking up to see herbite her lip. But even thisdidn't stopan even louder moan fromsounding freely as she bucked up against Tala, who simply continued his torture.

After a few minutes Tala had the girl completly worn out, buthe still wasn't done. After removing the rest of her clothes along with his own. He pushed into her hard causing her to cry out in pain as it coursed through her body.Thrusting hard he smirked as she arched her back and bucked against him still trying to free herself from the painfully tight restraints.

/endflashback/

Tala thrust harder this time, realising into her and then collapsing on top of her fragile body. He was quick to distribute his weight to his arms and legs before falling, his head lying on her soft chest. After about a half an hour of rest he got up and took her again, and again, using his one night of heaven to the fullist.

* * *

**_Tawnie: Hey i know this kinda sucked but i couldn't think of anything to write in my other story and wanted to try a oneshot...everybody always claims them to be so fun, and actually they really are. Anwho please review, it would be much appreciated..._**

**_Kami: Yeah i mean i had to go through alot for this story so reviewing is the least you could do... -glares at tala- and he wonders why i like kai better...grumbles_**

**_Tala: You didn't like this one. -smirks- Well i don't know about anybody else but i loved it._**

_**Kami: -glares-**_

_**Tawnie: Anyway thanx so much for reading! This is Tawnie over and out! -static sounds-**_


End file.
